


Tony Stark One-Shots

by berrycharm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, Pepperony - Freeform, Smut, mature - Freeform, prompt, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrycharm/pseuds/berrycharm
Summary: Couple of sweet, fluffy and smutty Tony Stark One-Shots/Prompts I hope you'll enjoy.Includes different pairings and smut.





	Tony Stark One-Shots

Warnings: smut

\---------

You and Tony were sitting at the dinner table, enjoying your dinner in peace. You cooked for the both of you, fresh lamb with potatoes and green beans. Tony was not overly fond of green beans but you made him eat them anyway, this man needed some healthy food besides his usual burger and french fries he often ate while working down in the workshop.

Tony was just pouring you a new glass of red wine, giving you a slight smirk, winking at you.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Tony Stark?" you laughed.

"Mayyyybee?" You reached for your nor full glass, clinking it with his and downing a good portion of the expensive wine. Tony leaned forward, trying to place a small kiss on your lips, when the lights went out suddenly. "Shit!" he cursed.

The was 9pm an the whole mansion was pitch black, a hefty thunderstorm was happening outside and the rain was pouring against the huge glass windows of the house.

"Damn it, the fuse may have blown. I'll go have a quick look." Tony announced and turned on the flashlight on his phone. "Be right back, gorgeous." He made his way downstairs to the shop and left you there in the dark...alone. You turned on your flashlight as well, looking around the living room and waiting for Tony to return. You were afraid of the dark, every little sound freaked you out and the mansion was deathly quiet. 

Tony still didn't return after 20 minutes and you got scared. What if someone was in the house? What if all of this was planned to rob them or something? You made your way to the staircase which led to the shop, there was no light down there, no sound or sight of Tony as well.

"Tony?" Silence. "Tony, are you there?" Nothing. You made your way down the stairs and into the workshop, scanning it with your flashlight, Tony was not there. "Tony, this isn't funny!" you walked further into the room, searching for the fuse. Passing the cars which stood in Tony's workshop, you saw something movie in the corner of your eye. You quickly turned around, there was nothing. "Jesus, I'm losing my mind." your murmured. 

You found the fuse on the wall at the end of the workshop and you quickly pulled the lever up again but nothing happened. "Shit!" You tried it again but there was still no sign of electricity. All of sudden, you could hear loud clinking behind you. You quickly turned around once again and saw Tony's screwdriver on the ground, rolling towards you and stopping at your feet. 

"Hello? Is somebody there?" You picked up the screwdriver, holding it like a weapon, ready to attack anyone who came near you and made your way back to the staircase. Suddenly, someone grabbed you from behind and you screamed. The person started to laugh and quickly let go of you, you turned around and were greeted with Tony's face.

"Asshole!" You punched his arm and gave him a mad look.

"Ow! S-sorry! he laughed, barely managing to get out a word. "Your scream, you should've heard it! Legendary!" You huffed, crossing your arms in front of you. "Oh, c'mon! Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad!" you hissed.

"Yes you are. C'mon, sourpatch." He tried to pull you hin but you quickly moved away from him.

"What about the electricity?"

"I'm not sure. The fuse is all right so I guess some power pole got struck by a lightning and now we're out of power." 

"Hm, okay. We can't do anything, no TV, no music."

"Oh, there's quite a few things we could do." he smirked and made his way towards you in slow steps with a predatory spark in his eyes.

"Oh no, Mister. You can forget that! You don't deserve that after your little stunt."

"Oh, baby." Tony has now reached you and put his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him. "You know you want it." he growled in your ear, his hands lading on your behind, grabbing it firmly and pulling you even closer. You could feel how excited he was and decoded to play along, teasing him beyond the point of madness and then leaving him there.

"Yeah baby, you're right." You put your phone down on his desk and put his hands around his neck, playing with the little hairs on the nape os his neck. "I always want you." you could see the proud smirk on his face, he was completely buying it. He leaned in, ready to kiss you and you could smell his intoxicating scent. Expensive cologne, mint gum and a tiny bit of motor oil, is was unbelievable sexy. You let your lips ghost over his, barely touching them and whispered: "But first you have to find me and catch me." Tony gave you a confused look, so you freed yourself from his arms, grabbing our phone and ran up the stirs, giggling.

"Well, it's on, I'm gonna find you, princess." he screamed after you and chuckled. He soon followed you and started searching on the ground floor. You were hiding in the walk-in closet, behind Tony's many shirts. He would never find you there. He arrived in the bedroom, searching every space.

"Ohhh baaaabyyyy." he said in a sing-sang voice and you had to hide your laugh. "Come out come out wherever you are." He opened the closet and you held your breath. Tony stood still for a while, then turned around to leave until he saw his shirts move. "Wait a second." He pulled them to the side and saw you sitting there. "Well, hello." he purred. you quickly got up on your feet and sprinted past Tony but he was too fast and caught you around your waist, hosting you up in his arms, carrying you bridal style to the bed. Tony put your down, quickly crawling over you and pressed his lower abdomen into yours. "See? This is what you do to me"

You bit your bottom lip, giving him a seductive look while letting your hands ravel downwards his thighs, dangerously close to his manhood. "Is this what you want? Tony nodded, caressing your waist, sliding his hands upwards, taking your shirt with it and pulling it off. He groaned at the sight of your black lacy see-through bra. 

"Holy shit." You smirked and Tony leaned down, gently kissing one bra-covered breast while massaging the other one. You made your way up his thighs, grabbing his erect cock and massaging it trough his sweatpants. He growling against your breast and pushed the thin material down, immediately latching on to a nipple and sucking it. Tony's other hand left your breast, made his way downwards and started to gently and slowly massage your womanhood.

You lost your breath for a moment, then you pushed Tony's sweaters down and reached into his new Calving Klein boxers to wrap your hands around him, starting to slowly jerk him off. He let out a breathy moan, turning you on even more and continued the gentle assault on your breast. You pushed your head back further into the pillows, enjoying Tony's action until you felt his hands leave your lower region for a moments and slipping into your pants, pushing your thong aside and teasing your folds.

"So wet." he murmured around your nipple, giving it a few gentle licks and circling it with his thumb while he teased your slit, rubbing up and down, collecting the wetness from your entrance and bringing it up to circle your nub. 

"Oh, Tony." Your hands worked him faster, teasing the tip with your thumb while pushing his boxers down as well. Tony followed you and pushed down your pants and underwear, throwing them off the bed. He positioned himself at your entrance and let out a heavy breath, all of sudden the door bell rang.

"What the fuck?" cursed Tony and pulled up his boxers. "Jarvis, who is this?"

"The electrician. He was sent by the City of L.A. to fix the power." You laughed while putting your clothes back on, already on the way down to greet the unwanted guest. 

"We're not finished, baby!" Tony screamed after you. "Just wait until later, I'll have you!" He ran a hand down his face and tried to calm down. He stood up, sorted himself out and followed you downstairs. "Who knew that an electrician could be such a cockblocker?"


End file.
